Winter
by Kirinketsu
Summary: The Gothic Loli's clothing really isn't suited for the cold of winter, and Oga's not really the type to hand over his jacket.Oga/Hilda. Hilda POV


_**Authors Note: Finally! I did it! I finally got a plot that deal with those two demons! **_

_**I kept at it because it was pissing me off that I couldn't think of anything. Seriously, thinking of a decent plot for this was like trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat when you're not a magician…and you don't have a rabbit…**_

_**Well anyway, enjoy. This takes place in the future, pretty far ahead probably.**_

* * *

The sky was covered in gray. Dark clouds stopped any sunlight from reaching the city below. Soft powdery snow fell from the clouds, blanketing the ground in a pure white.

The neighborhood's street was completely covered in white. The snow fell lightly around the houses.

The window was fogged, distorting the outside view. The people in the room were completely unaware of what was happening outside.

Oga Tatsumi lay sleeping on his floor, a Playstation controller clenched in his hand. His scarf had been pushed up around his mouth, muffling his snores.

Beside his head sat Be'el who was quietly flipping though Oga's recent Shounen Jump issue, cocking his head as he stared at the pictures.

On the other side of the baby demon lord lay a young blond woman. Her breathing was soft as she slept next to the young baby, her hand resting on a book lying on her stomach.

Glancing up, Be'el shivered slightly.

"Dah," He said, looking over at Oga. Getting a determined look in his eye the baby demon crawled over to the young man.

"Dah," He repeated, patting Oga's head, "Dah!" Pulling down his scarf Be'el hooked his fingers in Oga's mouth and started pulling on his cheek. Oga snorted lightly a Be'el started patting his head with his other hand.

"Geh…Ge," Oga's eyebrows furled.

"Gah! Damn it Baby Be'el! Get your hands out of my mouth!" The delinquent shouted as he shot up, shaking his head back and forth, swinging the baby around, "That's gross! Let go!"

"Dah! Dah Dah Dabu!" Be'el shouted in reply. Growling, Oga reached up and tried to pry the demon baby from his face.

During the commotion the sleeping woman slowly opened her eyes. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes as she sat up she looked around.

"…What are you doing?" She asked with half lidded eyes, spotting Oga and Be'el.

"Nothing," Oga replied tersely as he set Be'el down on his desk. The woman sighed as Oga stared lecture him about sticking hands in people mouths when their sleeping.

_**My name is Hildagarde, or, just Hilda really.**_

Looking away from the two the demoness yawned as she stood up.

_**A while ago…I was chosen by the Great Demon Lord to be the Young Masters mother. **_

_**The Great Demon Lord sent me to this world to find a suitable human parent to raise the Young Master to become the future Demon Lord. And I…**_

Oga screamed loudly when Be'el shocked him when he started crying. The room was lit in a bright yellow glow as electricity surged through his body.

…_**Wound up with this idiot…**_

"Damn it…" Oga groaned, lying face down on the floor, his body scorched, "What the hell do you want…?"

"D-Dah…" Be'el sniffed, crawling over him and patting his head. Hilda watched them with an emotionless face as she sat down on Oga's bed.

"You sleep too much. The Young Master must be bored. Perhaps he wants you to play with him," She suggested.

"Like hell I'm doing that now," Oga scowled, looking up at the demon baby, "And you were sleeping too!"

"Dah?" Be'el cocked his head.

_**This man…**_

_**He is the human chosen by the Young Master. A quite intolerable person, just by looking you can see he's an idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.**_

"Oi, what the hell's with that face?" Oga asked Hilda suspiciously, a vein throbbing in his head.

"Nothing," She replied calmly.

_**I still do not fully understand why the Young Master chose him. He has no political power, nor any high education…if any at all. This person is just a commoner. The only impressive trait about him is his strength.**_

_**That strength his one saving grace. As much as I dislike even admitting it to myself, even I'm astounded by the level of power this man possess. It has let him claim victory in many battles, battles even I would not have been able to handle.**_

_**How can such a idiot possess such power?**_

_**This man is a fool, a common delinquent. Yet at the same time..he isn't.**_

_**I really…**_

…_**don't understand this man.**_

* * *

Night had fallen outside and the snow was still falling. Oga was sitting on his bed reading his Shounen Jump when Be'el crawled up to him.

"Dah!" The baby demon said, looking up at Oga. The delinquent glanced down at him.

"Eh? What? What do you want?" He asked.

"Dah," Be'el replied, waving his arms. Hilda was sitting at Oga's desk, a book in her hands as she watched the young demon baby.

"I'll say it again, since we're stuck in the house because of the weather, the young master doesn't have anything to do. Just play with him," Taking, a breath, she shivered slightly and rubbed her arm for warmth. Oga glanced down at Be'el.

"You're bored?" I thought you were playing around with the Playstation?"

"Dah! Dah Dabu Dah!" Be'el responded, pointing at the game. Oga turned to the screen.

"I guess I can't expect you to actually-Eh! What the hell! He beat it! And got the high score!" The delinquent exclaimed as he stared at the flashing screen, his mouth dropping.

"It seems the young master certainly is more skilled than you at that sort of thing," Hilda commented with a deadpan face.

"Shut up! And why the hell is your name under his on the list of top scores!"

"Dah! Dabu Dah!" Be'el said loudly, waving slashing his arms in an X shape while shaking his head.

"Oh, it appears he wants something else," Hilda cocked her head as she stood up. Walking over to the young demon baby she knelt down before him.

"What is it Young Master? Are you hungry?" She asked. Shrugging, Oga returned to his manga as Be'el shook his head.

"Dah dabu," Be'el said to Hilda. The demoness reached out to pick the young demon up. Her eyes widened a bit when she grabbed him.

"Ah, he's shaking," She said. Oga glanced down at them.

"Young master? Is something wrong? Are you getting sick?" Hilda asked worriedly.

"Dah…" Be'el said, starting to look tired.

"Young Master, you aren't really sick are you?"

Taking a breath Oga sighed to himself before reaching up and grabbing the scarf around his neck.

Hilda blinked when a long piece of cloth fell on top of Be'el's head. She looked up when Oga spoke.

"He's probably just cold. It's freezing and he's not wearing anything. Don't get so worked up," he said, rubbing his bare neck.

"Dah!" Be'el said happily as he clutched the scarf. Hilda looked down at him.

"…Right…" She said softly, wrapping the cloth around the demon baby. Picking him up she placed him on Oga's bed, where Be'el proceeded to roll around, causing Oga's eye to twitch in irritation.

"Anyway," He said, looking away from the baby demon, "What's with you? Getting so worried, don't they have winter in Hell?"

"Think about what you just said, fool," Hilda sighed, sitting back down at Oga's desk, "Hell is normally quite a warm place, as you can imagine,"

"Che, whatever. And what about you? That skimpy ass costume of yours-" his head rattled when a book collided with his head, "-has to be cold,"

"Fool, who do you think you're talking to?" Hilda replied, "It's just weather," Immediately after she shivered, clutching her arms she glared at Oga. The delinquent shook his head in irritation.

"Fine, freeze your ass. It's not like I care," he said, returning to his manga.

Making sure Be'el had settled down, Hilda returned to her book, rubbing her arm for warmth.

A while later, Oga was just about to finish a chapter when Be'el tugged on his pant leg. Lowering his magazine he glared at the baby.

"What?" he asked in his normal growl.

"Dah," Be'el said softly, pointing. Oga glanced where he was pointing. Hilda was sitting with her back to them, unconsciously hugging herself with one arm as she tried to warm herself. Be'el tugged on his leg again.

"Dah," He pointed again.

"Yeah? So?" Oga replied.

"Dah!" Be'el replied, determined.

"Che," Oga said, returning to his manga, resolved to ignore everyone else.

"Dah!" Be'el shouted. Taking a breath, Oga glared down at the baby. The baby returned his gaze. Finally, after several moments of starting Oga scowled.

"Geez…" he muttered, grabbing Be'el.

Hilda sighed and closed her book, unable to concentrate anymore. She rubbed both her arms. She was freezing, but her pride would not let her admit this.

Her eyes widened when she felt a weight on her lower shoulder.

"Dah!" Be'el said happily, looking over her shoulder as he clutched hung from her shoulder.

"Young Ma-?" She froze when something warm wrapped around her neck.

"What are you…?" She looked over her shoulder as Oga stepped back. The scarf was now wrapped once around Be'el and the rest was around Hilda's neck. Reaching up, the demoness clutched the fabric.

"You, just what do you think-"

"Oh just shut up with your bullshit," Oga scowled, "Your ass is freezing and you know it, so just take it or I'll choke you with it until you pass out," A vein throbbed in Hilda's head at that but she said nothing.

Muttering to himself Oga returned to his bed, briefly glancing at her before picking up his magazine.

Hilda watched him for a while before she looked over at Be'el. Who was happily hanging from her shoulder.

"Dah," Be'el said to her. Lowering her head, her hair covering her soft smile as she reached up with her other hand and patted the demon baby's head.

_**I really…I just don't understand that man.**_

_**But he is the one the young master choose. So I'll be with him for a while.**_

_**So maybe…someday I will.**_

…_**Hmmm…Maybe…**_

* * *

**Authors Note: Playing off the softer sides of Oga and Hilda. Which they do have! So I don't want to hear any bullshit about them being "completely OOC" or something. They're good enough! Just warning you now, If I get a review that says something like that I **_**will**_** show you places in the manga that show Oga and Hilda's more human side!**

**On another note…if you did like it or do want to see the places where those two didn't act like complete bastards ask me, I'll be happy to help.**

**Oh, and FYI: for those of you who didn't get it. The part where Hilda describes Oga are Oga's direct words when describing Furuichi. I thought It'd be funny.**

**Please review! **


End file.
